New Year's Hangover
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: HieixKurama and JinxYuseke: My late as hell New Year's fanfiction, anyway. Team Urameshi is joined by several other members from the Dark Tournament and they party. (Kurama just counts everyone who passes out!)


**_Disclaimer:_ Does it seem like I own Yu Yu Hakusho? That is exactly my thought as well.**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kurama and Jin/Yuseke**

**_Warning:_ There is YAOI in this fanfiction so homophobes and idiotic people, STAY AWAY FROM THIS FANFICTION! If not you will feel the wrath of my precious Yaoi Fairies.**

**_A/N:_ Sorry it is so late and oh shit! I have to do my Valentine's Day special too! AH SHIT! Oh! To read what Hiei says, just read backwards! And sort of a PWP!**

**

* * *

**

**_New Year's Hangover: One-Shot_**

One year had passed by since the Urameshi team had been formed. On New Year's they all planned to meet at one of the less rowdy bar in the Makai because Hiei could not stand being in human bars. He hates how they get up and dance. Hiei only likes night when they do karaoke.

Kurama and Hiei were the first two there. Then Kuwuabara and Yuseke were next.

"Well if it isn't my favourite demon couple." Yuseke smiled at the two that were holding hands at the bar table. Kurama turned to see Yuseke and Kuzuma moving towards them. A light blush appeared on Hiei's face"Glad to see that the both of you are happy"

"We all have changed over this past year." Kurama spoke"To think that Hiei and I had opposed you at first." Kurama caressed Hiei's hip and Kuwuabara and Yuseke got seats and sat down besides their teammates. "So did you bring any cash"

"Hells yeah we did Kurama" Kuwuabara beamed, waving a thick wad of cash"I'm gonna bring the New Year as drunk as a skunk" Kurama and Hiei laughed, watching Kazuma order his first round. The fire youkai was now on his fifth shot of tequila, but Kurama's wine glass was still half full with his white wine.

"You going to order anything" The bartender turned to Yuseke as he gave his answer.

"I don't know. I think a shot of vodka." Yuseke spoke and the bartender poured the glass for Yuseke. "So what did you guys plan on doing after the party"

"Dunno, just thought that it might be fun if the whole team brought the year in together." Kurama smiled as Koenma and Genkai appeared in the doorway.

"How dare you leave us out of the fun! Shame on you" Koenma and Genkai shouted, running up to the others and taking seats. Koenma then become his teenaged self. "I'll have jack on the rocks." The whole group turned at Koenma's order in amazement. "Hey I am older than all of you! I can drink"

"But still, you? The drinking sort" Yuseke spoke as Koenma then shook his head.

"Yuseke, even though it has only been a year, it doesn't mean that you know me all that well." Koenma told Yuseke as the tender gave the brunette his drink. He took a gulp as Kuwabara walked to the jukebox.

"What do you guys wanna listen to" Kuwabara asked as Hiei shouted at him drunkenly.

"Radio the but on Nothing." He hiccupped between each word. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at Hiei's babbling.

"What the bedazzle was that" Kuwabara laughed as Kurama became embarrassed.

"It's the tequila." Kurama smiled at the fire youkai whom had a lime sticking out of his mouth. "He tends to say everything backwards when he drunk. Hiei said Nothing on but the Radio."

"Heh. All right." Kuwabara dropped the quarter and played the song that Hiei requested. The carrot top then retuned to his second round. The door opened once again, revealing members of the only two teams that they had gotten along with; Team Mosho and Rokuyokai.

"Don't tell me that you have forgotten us already" Rinku laughed and jumped onto the bar table. He then flunked Kuwabara's nose"Whacha doin' idiot" Chuu and Jin took seats beside Yuseke as Toya joined Kurama.

"Oh goody! GAY ORGY" Jin chuckled, slapping Yuseke on the back"So what've you been up to Urameshi."

"Nothing much..." Yuseke groaned and Jin embraced the boy.

"Come on Urameshi! Let us have some cheer" Jin beamed and ordered a pitcher of beer. Toya grinned as Kurama sipped on his white wine.

"I thought that you might drink something alot stronger than wine Kurama." Toya laughed as the fox turned to face him.

"Well, I am not really the drinking kind you see." Kurama explained as Toya ordered his first drink. Genkai looked around at the other people in the bar and sighed.

"No one has enough respect to order a lady a drink!" Genkai went to the bar table and ordered a glass of wine.

"HA! I'm not the only one drinking wine anymore!" Kurama laughed and Toya shook his head.

"Yeah, but she is an older lady. If she drank something any heavier than that, she'd be out for two days." Toya kidded as Genkai stared at him evilly.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO MIDEVIL ON YOUR ASS!" She barked, slamming her wine glass into the table.

"Crazy old bitch!" Toya commented.

"Jin," Yuseke spoke as his third shot was set it front of him, "what do you think about homosexuality?" Jin blushed at Yuseke's question and took another sip of his drink.

"Well, I think it's all right. I sort of well…" His voice got really light.

"What Jin?" Yuseke asked and Jin gave his answer a little bit louder than he did the first time. "Dammit Jin! Just say it!"

"All right Urameshi, I am homo!" Jin shouted as everyone else in the bar turned to look at him. Toya already knew, but he was interested in other guys.

"That's good." Yuseke smiled and fell over into Jin's lap.

"One out and," Kurama looked around at everyone one else in the bar and counted, "seven more to go!" Hiei wobbled around in his seat as Jin was tempted to kiss Yuseke and did so.

"Bedroom tavern room the into go we can?" Hiei asked as Kurama thought about it.

"I wanna watch everyone pass out." Kurama smiled as Kuwabara collapsed near the jukebox. "Two down and six more to go!"

"I and you including that isn't?" Hiei spoke and chewed on a lemon.

"Yes I think it is, but it was my goal for us to be the last two remaining." Kurama replied, "Though Jin and Chuu may beat us."

"Funny is that!" Hiei laughed, "Awake stay I, drunk get I when."

"Hiei, I know that. It is just the matter of the others!" Kurama got angry as Koenma's head fell to the table. "Three down and five more to go."

"HEY! We hear you two!" Toya and Chuu yelled, "We stay drunk for long periods of time."

"Jin is out now though and Genkai as well." Toya pointed to Yuseke and Jin sleeping on the bar table and Genkai had her head laying against the table.

"Well I guess Hiei and I can go and get a room now…" Kurama suggested as Toya's eyes filled with concern.

"All right." Toya replied as tears slid down his face. "Have naughty fun you two."

"Now sex get I!" Hiei beamed as Kurama asked for room keys. Kurama's face was now a light red because he didn't like being nasty with Hiei when he's drunk. None the less, it's sex and that was all that mattered.

-

In the morning everyone was awoke and everyone except for Kurama, Chuu, Genkai, and Hiei had a pounding in their heads.

"FUCKING HANGOVERS!" They all shouted and opened a bottle of asprin.

-Owari

PS: Sorry it is late. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
